UNME
The United Nations of Moqa and Earth, alternatively called the United Nations '''or the '''World Council, abbreviated UNME, is the governing body of Moqa, New Earth and dependent planets, moons and galactic bodies. UNME governs a little more than 20 billion citizens of five distinct races, of which four (including humans) orginated from elsewhere in the Milky Way. The aim of the UNME is to promote peaceful and constructive cooperation between its individual member states, dispute settling, a coherent military, civilian and scientific policy, and the governance of non-member state territory. Organization The UNME consists of a range of organizations governed by a supreme authority made up of elected representatives of the UNME member states. This supreme authority has two ways of exercising power± through Decrees, which define policy and law, and through its many Offices -special ministries that concern themselves with assigned tasks. The Decrees overrule any legislation and policy, and are a powerful tool to achieve a single, world-wide policy on certain (important) matters. International cooperation and mutual assistance are assured by these Decrees. They prevent intrigue and diplomatic dogfights between countries that want to put their own national interests before world-wide interests. The legislative structure of the UNME is also described in the Decrees. UNME constitution, space programs, economical and humanitarian measures, colonization of faraway planets, and the planetary evacuation of the old Earth are all coordinated by the UNME and outlined by the Decrees it issued. AMF The UNME member states' armies are all part of the AMF, the Allied Military Forces. The non-aligned army forces of the UNME itself -that aren't part of any national army- are also subordinate to the AMF administration. The AMF has a range of duties: disaster relief, coordination of space travel (both governmental and civilian), prevention of internal troubles, safeguarding peace and order in the case of civil unrest, assisting in the set-up of colonies, coordinating interplanetary transport, maintaining interstellar/interplanetary travel routes and communication networks, and funding/executing (scientific) research. The AMF has direct command over three and a half million space vessels, of which two million MSS vessels (Multi-disciplinary Serial-engine Spaceship), This huge aircraft force is used for interstellar and interplanetary journeys, and allows for super fast travel speeds through "shifting". (the process of entering what one might call "hyperspace"). Territories governed by the UNME The UNME governs two protectorates on New Earth and all celestial bodies colonized by humans, apart from New Earth and Moqa itself, which are divided over the individual UNME member states. The Peaceland and Hopeland protectorates function as headquarters of the UNME. The actual "capital" of the UNME is situated in Esperanza and New Athens in Peaceland. All embassies maintaining the bilateral diplomatic relations between member states and the UNME itself are situated over there, as well as most UNME institutions, the AMF headquarters and many important companies and NGOs. Hopeland, on the other hand, functions as a homeland for people that wish to remain stateless (by obtaining the "neutral" citizenship of Hopeland), and many (small) ethnic groups that were too few in number to set up a properly functioning independent state, but still strived for autonomy. Both states are situated around a series of lakes, but are several thousand miles apart from each other. They are seen as the prime example of urban planning and human civilization. Smaller federations within the UNME Many UNME member states have also aligned themselves with smaller international unions, such as the African Union and the European Union. Those organizations maintain close ties with the UNME, but strive to protect the interest of certain groups of countries that share a geographical, cultural and/or economical connection. These organizations sometimes employ their own divisions within the AMF. Most of the unions, especially the NATO and EU, function as watchdogs that control and limit the -sometimes excessive- power of the UNME. Their legal status is defined as such that they can't overrule any legislation with other legislation, but their member states can choose to not abide to certain laws and policies until they are discussed and amended according to their wishes. In practice this means some groups of countries deviate slightly in their execution of world-wide policies, such as interstellar transport. For instance, the EU chose to regulate and maintain the space ports situated on the territory of its member states themselves, in spite of UNME policy to have this done by the AMF Space Port Authority. UNME Organizations Apart from the Offices, the UNME established several international organizations such as the WHO (World Health Organization), the IMF (International Monetary Fund), the WAO (World Agriculture Organization), the IFUR (International Federation of University-level educational institutions and Research institutes), UNESCO (United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization), ERA (Ecological Reserve Authority), UNICOMNET (United Communiction Network, consisting of the Internet, Worldnet, DATAlink, the Hermes Network, Milinet and Skynet networks), and countless other organizations. The UNME also regulates the space ports through the AMF division AMF-SPA (AMF Space Port Authority), and funds many non-UNME organizations such as the IOC. Category:UNME